


Valentine's Day

by Goddesss_Stories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gangbang, Other, Valentine's Day, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddesss_Stories/pseuds/Goddesss_Stories
Summary: What goes around comes around. Sometimes, all it takes is a magic tablet
Kudos: 2





	Valentine's Day

In the early morning, a man wakes up from his nearly restless slumber. He takes a shower, washes his face, brushes his teeth, and fixes his hair before making breakfast. He checks his social media seeing that he has over 200 notifications regarding his last post. Pulling it up, the post depicts a red-haired milf wearing red lingerie and holding up a box of chocolates that say, "Happy Valentine's day." The comments seem endless and over 75 people follow his social account including bigger names artists. 

"Wow, hentai ruby followed me...that's...wow. I love her work so much." He exclaimed. He also noticed that he had finally reached 100k followers which made him figuratively jump for joy. In reality, he sat back in his chair wondering how to celebrate, when suddenly, a knock at the door caught his attention. 

He approached his door to open it and on the other side was nothing more than a package without a return address. "Peculiar," he said. He closed his door and sat on the couch to open it up finding a note, a tablet, a stylus, and a battery charger. 

"This is...the Zeta Pro tablet! There's no way!? Who could've...wait a minute." He reads the note aloud sounding more like a warning than a gifted speech. 

"Congratulations, you have been selected to test our new product which will revolutionize the way graphic design is viewed. This equipment is very experimental so do not share it with anyone and be sure to charge regularly." He read. 

He walked to his art station and replaced his former tablet with the new one, placing the chip inside of the tablet and booting it up. "I wonder what this baby can do...maybe I should try something new with it." He thought. "Maybe...let's do one more Valentine's day art piece." He said aloud this time putting the stylus to the tablet's surface getting to work. 

After about 2 hours, he posts his finished creation and stares at it for a while. "If only you were real...well, Happy V-day, Aiko." He spoke. Voice cracking as he stood up and left the room. He got dressed to go to the store not knowing that he was in for quite the surprise when returning home. The woman in the image he created materialized in his room. She looked around and stretched. She looked behind her checking herself out and playing with her breasts. 

"My my, my creator made me with such...lewd proportions. I must properly thank him once he returns." Aiko said. She sat on the couch until she heard a car pull into the driveway. The door opened and in came the man with a few bags of groceries. 

"Welcome back, Master." She said in a cheerful voice. The fact that a woman was in his home freaked him out, but a woman of his own design and creation was the icing on the cake causing him to fall to the ground in disbelief. 

"A-Aiko?" He shouted. "H-how can you be real?" 

"I don't know. You tell me. One minute I'm tied up in a drawing of your design and the next, I'm here talking to you" she explained. "Oh, and I have to thank you properly for bringing me into this world." She said as she stood up wobbling over toward her creator to plant a big kiss on him leaving a red lip print on his face. 

"Maybe, you'd like me to do something else for you?" Aiko said pulling on her shirt revealing her large dark areolas to him. He stopped her looking away with bright red cheeks. "I uh...I have something else in mind. You see today is Valentine's day and I kinda don't have a-" 

"A date?" Aiko interrupted. "If you wanted me to be your valentine, you should've just said so, you silly boy." She said burying his face into her titties. She helps him up and dusts him off. "Well then, go on and get ready." She said rubbing his head. 

He takes off his jacket leaving it on the couch where Aiko takes a seat looking around at the lovely decor in his home. His phone vibrates inside of the jacket pocket and being nosy; Aiko reaches in to pull it out. The caller ID is labeled Trash Human which piques her interest even more. Aiko Answers the phone with a simple "Hello?" 

"H-hello? Is this Joshua?" The scared female voice called out. 

"No, sorry. My name is Aiko. Joshua is in the next room. We're getting ready for our Valentine's date today." Aiko responded in her natural cheery voice. 

"I see. Um. It's probably none of my business, but I feel like I should warn you about him." She said. Her voice sounded choked up as if she were crying. Aiko's expression turned to that of worry wondering what the news could be. "Is everything ok, sweetheart?" She asked. 

"Well...you see...." The voice stammered. 

Aiko was taken aback by the news she had received, but she gave a simple "I understand. Thank you for telling me." and hung up the phone. Her silence was indicative of her fury brewing within, but she was conflicted. On the one hand, he was her creator yet on the other, he was a sleazy no-good piece of trash. She walked around the house for a bit, put up the groceries he had brought from the store, then entered his art station. Upon seeing the other things, he drew and the things that he so vehemently detested in the art world, she decided on a devilish idea and got to work immediately. 

"My beloved creator, I must thank you for bestowing me with the ability to draw." She said twirling the stylus in her hand before continuing with her work. Eventually, she finishes and leaves with an unsuspecting Joshua. Together, they embark on a romantic day filled with movies, restaurants, gifts, kisses, and overall true happiness. Joshua had never been as happy as he was during their time spent together admitting to Aiko that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with his creation. 

Aiko hugged him tightly, but her happy face would turn to one of disgust at the fact that she was in contact with someone like him. In her mind, she was ashamed to have even been created by him, but she went along with it as her plan was already in full swing. The hour draws late, and they finally return home where Joshua sits down on the couch. 

"This was an amazing evening, Aiko. I..I haven't had such a good day in a long while." Joshua smiled as he took off his jacket to get comfortable. 

"I'm glad you had a great day today. Only the best for my master." She said in her calm motherly tone. "Now, I have one final gift to give you. Are you ready?" 

"Yes, I'm ready." He replied. 

Aiko giggled before heading back into the art studio where she remains for about 10 minutes. The door opens and out walks Aiko in lingerie followed by various muscular men. 

"Aiko, what's all this?" Joshua nervously asks. 

"Oh, this? This is your just desserts. You see, I realize something before we left." she spoke in a harsh tone. She walked over and sat on the couch next to Joshua. "I found out that you're a pathetic, self-absorbed, money-hungry, control obsessed, woman beating loser." 

"W-what?" Joshua's voice cracked as he stood up unable to fathom what Aiko had just said. 

"Get him boys." Aiko commanded. 5 men grab Joshua and pin him down forcing him to watch as lays on the couch in a lounging position. "You know, it pains me to have to teach you a lesson, Master, but it has to be this way." 

Aiko takes a phone and records Joshua's face. "Ok, Joshua, you're a great artist with a lot of potential but now it's time for you to get what's coming to you. Now, I'm going to have these guys rough you up a bit while I indulge in some physical love. Sound good?" 

"Aiko, W-" One of the men punches him in his jaw causing him to softly cry. Aiko hands off the phone to one of the others and smiles as she invited two of the men over. 

Aiko turns around shaking her fat ass to attract the men around her. Two of them sit beside her stroking their cocks attracting Aiko's attention. She bends down to suck one of the darker-skinned man's cock, flicking her tongue on the tip before taking it all down. Her lips stretch out leaving her red lipstick all over his cock as she grips his massive balls with her hand. The man behind of pale skin and muscular build shifts her panties over to the side and rubs the tip of his cock against the lips of her pussy. Slowly inserting it deep inside of her, her mouth grips the darker skin man's cock tighter. 

The pale man grabs her by her waist and begins moving his hips into her. Aiko's impressive technique causes the dark skin male to cum in her mouth. His balls contracted as if it was shooting a forceful load up through the shaft and into her throat. 

"Oh fuck! His cum is so thick and chunky!" Aiko thought to herself. Her eyes rolled back as she tried to pry her mouth away from his cock. Her lips stretched as if they were rebelling against her. "It's clogging up my throat! I can't take anymore!!" 

Just then, the pale skin man wrapped his arms around her as he began cumming inside of her. His virile masculine cum shot out of his cock and began the hunt for Aiko's eggs failing to rest until each of them were properly fertilized. The dark skin man grabbed her by her hair and ripped her away from his cock with much resistance. Strands of saliva and cum bridged the gap between her mouth and his cock only shortening once she gets a bit closes to let another load off on her tongue. 

"Swallow all of that, bitch!" The man commanded. The cum that rested on her tongue was promptly swallowed down with difficulty. Forcing her to chew some of it before swallowing. 

"Aaah" she deeply inhaled finally able to breathe. "Look. Aiko swallowed all of your superior seed, daddy." She said. The man laughed as he switched out for another set of men who gathered around her. All her holes stuffed with cock. 

"Fuck, her ass can take a beating." A man said sharing her hole with another as they both dug her insides outward as if it were cleaving onto them. Another dark skin man stood up on the couch to grab her by the neck lightly choking her and throat fucking her. Even though he was taking a brutal beating, through his tear-filled black eyes, he could see his favorite creation being completely desecrated by other men. Hours and hours go by as he's forced to watch these activities go by until it's all over. Aiko takes a shower to clean herself of all the fun-filled nighttime activities before walking into the art studio to retrieve the tablet that came in earlier. 

"Alright, boys, your job is done. Same time tomorrow hopefully." She said as she clicked a button on the tablet causing the men to disappear. 

"What happened to them?" Joshua asked with a broken nose and busted lip. 

"None of your business." She snapped at him. "Let's gets some things straight, master. From now on, you will do as I say when I say it. I had them purposely spare your hands. Because you need those to make art." 

Joshua crawled to the wall leaning up against it. "All of the commission money you make will go directly to me and I will decide on how to spend it. You will also wear this cage for your tiny dicklet day in and day out. At the end of every night, you will watch as countless men get to fuck me any way they see fit and if you complain about it, you will be beaten up until I tell them to stop." 

"...why?" He asked. 

"You wish to know why?" She responded as she sat next to him. "It's because you have no respect and you still have many lessons to be taught. This will be once Stephanie forgives you for those years of torture and abuse. If she never forgives you, then this will never end." 

Joshua softly cries looking feeble and pathetic in the eyes of Aiko who simply hugs him and kisses his forehead. "Don't worry, master, it will only take a few years...or forever. I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't care about you. You have to realize that your actions have consequences and that you reap what you sow." She smiled and rubbed his head. "Now go take a shower and get some rest. You'll be recording tomorrow. Your Rehabilitation is far from over."


End file.
